1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for covering a keyboard and holding copy, and more particularly to a device with components which pivot between one position in which it serves as a copy holder and another position in which it serves as a keyboard cover adapted for use either on top of a desk or on a pull-out shelf.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is desirable to hold a document or a book in position between a keyboard and a monitor so that the copy is in direct line of sight in front of and close to the operator. It is also desirable to protect the keyboard from dust particles, dirt, and debris when the computer is not in use.
The prior art includes a wide variety of keyboard covers for covering a computer keyboard when it is not in use. It also includes a wide variety of copy holders which support copy so that an operator may view it and enter its contents into a computer. Finally, the prior art includes devices which serve as both keyboard covers and copy holders.
The prior devices identified above suffer a host of disadvantages. First, having a separate cover and copy holder requires storage of one device during use of the other. Separate devices also increase the number of accessories and typically, their cost. The prior devices which serve as both a keyboard cover and copy holder usually include complex attachments and are so large and bulky that the user's view of the computer screen may be obscured.
The apparatus of the present invention avoids the disadvantages of the prior devices and effectively functions as a keyboard cover and a copy holder. It is a simple construction that minimizes the cost of manufacture and assembly and provides reliable and effective performance. It width allows keyboards of different sizes to be used. Lastly, its size allows either placement on the pull-out shelf of a computer desk when in use, storage on the shelf under the desk when not in use, or placement on top of the desk.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,262 t Linyear discloses a keyboard shield and copy holder. A top plate member is adjustably affixed to a lower plate member suitable for containing a keyboard therebetween and holding copy on top of the top plate. The adjustability of the top plate member with respect to the bottom plate member lies in the ability of fasteners in the top plate to slide along an angled slot in the bottom plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,763 to Barnet discloses a protective cover for keyboard machines. A transparent hood is affixable to the machine housing and open at one side to admit the operator's hand. A panel is provided that is generally parallel to the keyboard face and spaced apart therefrom by a distance sufficient to allow normal hand and finger movements by the operator, but too close to permit any appreciable whole-hand movements. Such a device would not be suitable for one who is using a keyboard because whole hand movement is required.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,643 to Koch describes a keyboard cover and copy holder that has a first plate member and an adjacent second plate member pivotally connected to the first plate member. Each plate member has a rectangular main plate segment and a flange segment which extends perpendicularly to the segment and around three sides of the plate segment. The second plate member may be positioned in a first position in which it and the first plate member are adjacent each other in a flat configuration, thus serving as a keyboard cover. Alternatively, the second plate member may be positioned in a second position in which it and the first plate member lie at an acute angle. In this instance, the device serves as a copy holder with the second plate member on the left or right side of the keyboard (as viewed by the keyboard user). This device is inadequate for holding large documents or books and may shield the screen when holding copy. There is no disclosure that the device can be stored on a keyboard shelf under a computer desk.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,712 to Matone, Jr. et al. discloses a protective enclosure assembly for the keyboard. This enclosure consists of an upper section with an opening which forms a viewing window, a lower section which holds the keyboard, and sidewalls extending from the upper section to the lower section. A transparent, flexible membrane which conforms to the size and shape of the keyboard it houses is positioned in the opening of the top section, permitting an operator to view and press the keys. This device serves only as a keyboard cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,775 to Long describes a copy holder stand, in use, disposed between the computer keyboard and the monitor. The copy holder stand is equipped with a forwardly inclinable copy holder back. The copy holder stand includes a base which is disposed beneath a computer, with an upwardly extending support member. A movable copy holder back is attached by means of a hinge to the support member and is pivotable between the copy holder position and a lowered position. This device must rest against the monitor or the computer when in the copy holder position and it is too bulky to store the keyboard on the pull-out shelf under the computer desk.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,086 to Ramey, III, et al. includes a planar base plate with an upstanding easel connected to the forward end of the base plate. The easel has a projecting lip which supports copy for viewing. The easel is adjustably connected to the support member to permit both lateral slidable movement and vertical movement with respect to the base plate. Such a device does not allow for storage under a computer desk.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,876 to Hatcher discloses a copy holder tray positioned within a housing and mounted by means of fasteners attached to a rear edge portion of the tray. A rear edge portion of the copy holder tray is attached to fasteners mounted in elongate slots in the side walls of the housing. This allows movement of the copy holder tray between a first position within the housing for storage of copy and a second position wherein the copy holder tray extends forward from the housing to display copy. The slots are elevated above a desktop so the tray is inclined to the desktop at a comfortable predetermined angle. Such a device would not be suitable for a small desk area because of space needed to achieve the angle for the copy holder. In addition, the monitor has to be elevated in order to achieve a comfortable angle for viewing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,075 to Burch, Jr. is a computer copy holder adapted for use with a keyboard drawer at a computer work station. It includes a base plate on which a keyboard is placed and which forms an inclined support ridge above the keyboard against which a copy support plate rests. It includes an inclined copy rest to support copy material. The device fits inside the keyboard drawer together with the keyboard in front of the computer monitor. Although the device can be stored in the drawer with the keyboard, the copy holder is limited to one predetermined position and the copy support plate must be removed and repositioned for storage in the drawer.
An object of the present invention is to provide a copy holder to hold documents in a convenient inline manner between the user, the computer keyboard and the computer monitor.
It is a further object of the present invention is to provide a convenient and inexpensive means to protect the keyboard.
It is a further object of the current invention to provide a document holder which will hold single sheets or opened tablets in place without the need for clips, springs or other devices to hold a document.
It is a further object of the current invention to provide a copy holder that increases the effective work surface by having the capacity to store the copy holder along with the keyboard on a pull-out shelf under the desk.
It is a further object of the current invention to provide a simple keyboard cover and copy holder combination device which can be easily removed for storage when not in use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a copy holder which can be used either on top of the desk or on the pull-out shelf.